sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
RPC Attributes
The RPC Attributes is a compendium of details concerning one's ability in combat, and their interactions with the world. These details will be sorted into eight given attributes, each helping express the skill of a shinobi within certain areas. These attributes are: Strength, agility, stamina, intelligence, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. All of these when culminated together form the prowess of a shinobi and will affect their very use of it all in the way they treat the world around them. The Stats Starting off is a brief explanation or review over each attribute, and in turn what they will affect in terms of your ability within this world as a shinobi. Strength Starting off in this list is strength, perhaps the most physical of all attributes. While strength will help determine what may essentially be the base of your power and the hits you deliver within RP, It determines howstrong your RPC is and how much he can lift, throw, punching/kicking power. Kenjutsu use age etc. In fighting, this generally will pose much importance as it does through interaction of the world, but even basic taijutsu with brute strength can lead to broken bones from mere swings. Additionally so, strength will not determine much in one's own jutsu however it may play some roles in brute jutsu such as: Arhat Fist, Earth Mausoleum Dumpling; etc. Agility Further on is agility, perhaps the second in line in the most physical of the attributes compiled in the Skill-Graph. Basically what agility does, is that it helps determines one's ability in not only general speed but their dexterity which can sometimes help in reference in tough situations if the character in question could dodge an insanely fast jutsu (I.E Kirin). In general, agility does not hold much place in things for assisting your jutsu, but it does help provide a foothold in basic fighting as much as strength does. Where someone in brute strength may be able to take someone out in slow, heavy punches; someone with great agility will probably be able to dodge those ridiculous punches and return with swift vengeance in a series of lightning fast strikes. Stamina Stamina is a simple attribute, with not much purpose in how it affects your fight however it does play an important role in fighting. More or less simply, stamina will help determine one's threshold of chakra and how many times they may be able to use immense jutsu within a day (or specifically a fight). This threshold of chakra differs for everyone, and as they bring up their level of stamina, this threshold increases and their chakra reserves grow larger so that they may begin to use those higher jutsu more regularly. The function of stamina works via a simple given amount of numbers within one's stamina stats. Depending upon its level: It will determine how many times you can use your most powerful jutsu within a fight/day. One's chakra threshold starts off in simple numbers, but as fights and etc go on your limited to a premise in S.G called RP fairness. Meaning you should know your own limits to the amount of jutsu you do use. Instead of making it into a stat that needs calculated you should know by default if someones Stamina is higher then your own or extremely higher then your own so you shouldn't be able to keep up with them in Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. Stamina relaying to both physical and chakra stamina. Combat Experience This stat could be considered the most important to some people and not to others. It affects the combat knowledge of the RPC making it easier for them to sniff out tricky or possibly witty moves. So with the example provided below it hints at the basis that depending on rank or level of overall combat experience you are able to more likely detect witty moves, sneaky counter attacks, certain techniques in use, as well the breaking or diffusing of genjutsu and certain ninja tools. Ex: uses a smoke bomb while inside uses clone jutsu to send one out while two shuriken thrown. The real him being one of said Shuriken due to transformation technique. Ninjutsu As the last three attributes in line, jutsu attributes will play a relatively important role in building up your character's arsenal of general ability. As the other jutsu stats do, this attribute will deal specifically with one's ability within this specific branch of jutsu. This is simply done through one's level within these types of attributes, whereas it is determined to the highest extent of what jutsu they may use. As you can imagine, and as was said before: There are prerequisites needed to be met in order to use higher-rank jutsu. Reaching a certain rank or being taught jutsu by another person are some of these things. If you read all the way down below you can see the explanations of what you can have and what you can learn base. Or by taking the time and effort to learn jutsu. Genjutsu Genjutsu is perhaps one of the lesser used and perhaps more unorthodox of jutsu. This is perhaps because IRP, it is a much more difficult thing to use when as in comparison to ninjutsu and genjutsu which is more corporeal than genjutsu is. Just like the other jutsu attributes, the effects of this are simply limited to one's given prestige or experience within this branch of jutsu. Genjutsu in Naruto is usually a subject of argument and not much change but here in S.G I've strived to try and make it a more viable option for those who actually want to make this type of Jutsu apart of their own personal arsenals this section will be limited though on a certain extent. Genjutsu that is C-rank and below can be broken out of in a single counter post. Due to them being so simple. B-rank and above Genjutsu would take 2 to possibly 3 posts to remove themselves from but to limit the OPness of this the person casting being easily able to kill within their next post. While they are trapped in Genjutsu that is C-rank and below they are able to go for a kill blow but have to use half their post to set it up. If they are in B-rank and above Genjutsu They have to take a post to make the jutsu interactivecertain Genjutsu and actually mess with their RPC instead of making them do the work for you. Then leading into your next post then you can go for a possible kill blow with once again making a set up to it. Taijutsu Taijutsu, while not as commonly looked upon as ninjutsu is, still holds an important place within one's ability. It gives the RPC in question more versatility and overall domineering power in hand to hand combat or in techniques that require nothing but the physical body such as over fang, 64 palms Moves that require direct contact. The higher and stronger the amount of points in your Taijutsu the more techniques and things you can learn. The more fighting styles you can learn and how good you'd stack up against another person in hand to hand combat. As you can imagine, and as was said before: There are prerequisites needed to be met in order to use higher-rank jutsu. Reaching a certain level in an attribute before advancing onto the next overall skill results in the use of more advanced jutsu like the 8 gates, Wolf fang over fang. Etc Stat Info This section will deal with the numbers you'll have for each level of skill there is for this group and in it there will be a brief review over each stat and what it does and how it reflects within the world so that accurate data is represented and through that you may understand the accuracy of how you'll be able to operate and move. Before delving into too many details, it should be understood that the beginning level is generally meant to represent someone who is starting fresh upon their journey, not an insanely powerful shinobi with the power to punch through walls, neither one with enough agility or power to sweep a jinchūriki off of his or her feet, but instead we begin this journey as normal shinobi who throughout this long process of life they ascend to new heights. Now, let us take a look at the Character Stats themselves through a mere example. Databook In this example, you can see a perfect example on how the average genin's RPC Attributes would be set up. What each part stands for, and how to use this template will be further explained below. #Attribute have: This parameter is simply meant to how many units you have within this. In example, if I wanted a 6 out of 10 in the strength parameter, I would put 6 in the Str. have parameter. #Attribute goal: This parameter dictates one goal, or rather the maximum amount of points within that skill. These goals represent the maximum amount of points within a given skill level. #Attribute level: This is one's skill level in a given section, each attribute is independent of one another. This way someone could be a chūnin but when they reach the max goal for their rank without ranking up. Its like being the beginning of the next rank in stats. #Also to clarify stats wise. For instance if a jounin has a 4 in speed and a genin has a 4 in speed the difference should be clear cut to most people. But the point value in higher ranks are just that. Higher, Which means its stronger and more effective than a lower rankings 4 points in the same stat. #Once you hit the max of a certain stat for your rank its like being the base stat of the next rank. Meaning instead of trying to allocate points to make certain areas stronger if you just cap it out. It is the same premise. Rank Numbers Genin Starting points: 32 points. Maximum points: 60 points. (Goal = 8 points) Starting Jutsu: 4 Max Jutsu: 6 Attributes: *May have C-E rank jutsu. **May have a single B-rank jutsu (if you have the appropriate stats in any jutsu attribute, must be trained for). *May only have 1 chakra nature (I.E: Water, earth, fire; etc.). Chūnin Starting points: 40 points. Maximum points: 74 points. (Goal = 10 points) Starting Jutsu: 6 Max Jutsu: 8 Attributes: *May have B-E rank jutsu. **May have a single A-rank jutsu (if you have the appropriate stats in any jutsu attribute, must also be reviewed by Advisory member or leader, and must be trained for.) *May only have 1 chakra nature. N. Jōnin Starting points: 44 points. Maximum points: 80 points. (Goal = 12 points.) Starting Jutsu: 8 Max Jutsu:10 Attributes: *May have A-E rank jutsu. **May have a single S-rank jutsu (if you have the appropriate stats in any jutsu attribute, must be also reviewed by the leader, and must be trained for.) *May have 2 chakra natures. ---- Jōnin Starting points: 48 points. Maximum points: 96 points. (Goal = 14 points.) Starting Jutsu: 12 Max Jutsu: 14 Attributes: *May have S-E rank jutsu. **May have two S-rank jutsu (if you have the appropriate stats in any jutsu attribute, must also be reviewed by the leader, and second S-rank must be trained for.) *May have 3 chakra natures. ---- S-Rank Starting points: 56 points. Maximum points: 112 points. (Goal = 16 points.) Starting Jutsu: 18 Max Jutsu: 20 Attributes *May have S-E rank jutsu. **May have 3 S-rank jutsu, must be reviewed by the leader. *May have 4 chakra natures. Kage Starting points: 64 points. Maximum points: 128 points. (Goal = 18 points.) Starting Jutsu: 22 Max Jutsu: 24 Attributes *May have S-E rank jutsu. **May have 5 S-rank jutsu, must be reviewed by the leader. Jutsu *E-Rank: 1 RP session *D-Rank: 1 RP session *C-Rank: 1 RP sessions *B-Rank: 2 RP sessions *A-Rank: 3 RP sessions *S-Rank: Depends on Leader Decision RP sessions